A Day at The Park
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Despite the characters section, this story does not only focus on Sniffles and Flippy. Someone wants to make ammends for what they did, so they thought they would invite the gang to an amusement park. Who knew that a day at the amusement part would end up like this? Connected to Mixed Feelings. Shounen-ai and straight couples abound.
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: Hey, it's me, the author Sniffles. Last chapter of Mixed Feelings was kind of weird for us to write, since it switched views. Anyways, this story introduces some of the others a little more, to broaden the character range. Writing from Happy Tree Friends' Sniffles thoughts but shows different characters even if Sniffles isn't there. No offense if you have a stutter and you find Lifty's insulting, I couldn't think of a better way to type it out.

ooooooo

I was walking up a path lined with ticket booths and gift shops. Up a head was a giant, brightly colored gate. Huge crowds were around me, bumping into one another trying to be first in line. I pulled my ticket out of my pocket. It was labeled "VIP." I'm still un-sure who sent me the ticket. I checked the code online, and it was registered, so I knew it was legal. I flashed it to the ticket handler, and he beckoned me to a partially hidden entrance. I saw a flash of camo, and instantly guessed who it was. Walking through the entrance, I shouted

"Flippy!"

He turned around and smiled. We walked up to each other.

"Hey babe," he said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey," I said, blushing slightly. "So you got one of those tickets too?"

"Yeah, I wonder who sent them."

"Hey guys!"

Nutty, Toothy, Flaky, and the rest of the gang came walking up behind us. Each one of them was clutching a ticket like mine and Flippy's. Apparently this mysterious ticket giver got them some as well.

"The ticket guy told us we could enter the gate now," Giggles said.

We went through the gate and up some stairs. The stairs exited out to a large balcony overlooking the park. Someone in green was leaning over the rail, observing the rides and people. He turned around. It was Lifty. He stuttered nervously,

"H-hey guys, I see you got the passes. I wanted t-t-to apologize f-for what happened. I kn-kn-know bribing won't help, but this was th-the only thing I could think of to do. The t-t-tickets can get you anything in the p-park for free."

The younger members of our group celebrated and ran off, leaving us older members there with Lifty. There was a long awkward silence. I tried to say something, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself too. The Mole sat in a corner, tapping his cane against the ground awkwardly. Flippy was glaring at Lifty. He still didn't trust Lifty.

"Flaky, let's go, the Ferris wheel seems fun," Handy said suddenly.

"Oh, OK. Talk to you later guys."

Flaky and Handy exited. Slowly the group started to disperse down the stairway as well. Me and Flippy were the last to leave. As we headed out, Flippy hung back. I stood down the stairs slightly, watching. Flippy hesitated for a minute, but finally said,

"Thanks Lifty."


	2. Toothy

Author's Note: Hey guys, its Sniffles again. The first chapter was meant to be short, sorry about that, and Sniffles and Flippy won't be the main focus of the story. Written from Toothy's point of view. Another note: Lifty's stutter is only when he's nervous, when he gets to an actual conversation and is comfortable, it stops. Oh, yeah, since this will most likely be the last story posted before it: Merry Christmas everybody.

ooooooo

Cuddles, Giggles, and me ran off in the direction of the roller coaster. We ran past Mime, nearly making him drop his juggling clubs in surprise. We saw Lumpy, working in his new job. He was using a mop to clean up something. _Ewe… of course Lumpy would get that job_, I thought. Suddenly I slammed into something. Cuddles had stopped in front of me, and we both were sent sprawling.

"You guys ok?" a girl's voice asked.

I looked up to a girl I didn't recognize, holding out her hand to help me up. Her hair was a delicate shade of purple, with a white furry beret perched on it. She was wearing a purple dress with white fur on it. The girl smiled at me, with her perfect teeth. I felt something weird in my chest. I grabbed her hand, and she helped pull me up.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem," she said. "My name is Lammy."

"Mine's Toothy," I said.

I pointed towards Cuddles, who was being helped up by Giggles.

"He's Cuddles, and she's Giggles."

"Nice to meet you guys," she said. "You like the park so far?"

"We just got here."

"Ooh, neat. Then let me be your guide, I've been here tons of times before."

"That seems fun," Giggles said.

"Sure!" said Cuddles.

"I know where we should go first!" said Lammy. "Follow me!"

She grabbed my arm, and dragged me along behind her. Giggles laughed at the sight of it. Cuddles and Giggles went after Lammy and me, laughing at my reaction to being dragged. Lammy lead us to a rickety looking house. A sign out front said "House of Horrors."

"Are you sure?" Giggles asked. "It seems kind of creepy."

"That's the fun of it!" Lammy said excitedly.

We entered the house. Inside we were beckoned down a hallway by a creepy man in black. We walked a little ways through the darkness. We stepped on a creaky board, and Giggles screamed slightly. She wrapped her arms around Cuddles. As dark as it was, I could swear I saw Cuddles blush. We continued walking. A dark figure popped out, screaming something un-intelligible. Cuddles made some kind of "meep" sound. Lammy screamed and hid behind me. I naturally put myself in front of her, defending her by some weird instinct. The guy popped back into hiding, and we walked on, a lot faster this time. The rest of the house passed without incident.

We exited the house through another door.

"What a rip off! There was only one real scary thing throughout that ride, and it was a guy in some lame costume!"

"The costume didn't stop you from freaking out," I said.

"I didn't freak out, I just…"

"So, where should we go next?" Giggles said, before it turned into a fight.

"The roller coaster!" Lammy said. "It's the best ride in the…"

"There you are young lady!"

"Dang it, it's him." Said Lammy.

A man dressed in green came walking up to us. He had a monocle over one eye, and wore a top hat. His stern looking face showed relief.

"I thought I had lost you!"

"Sorry Mr. Pickles, I got distracted… and then you were gone. I got worried and tried to find you."

"It's quit alright. There are worse places than here you could have got lost in."

He gave a quick glance over. His face showed slight disgust.

"And who are these… fine children."

"They were just trying to help me find you."

"Well, thank you children. I am in debt to you. Let us go, Ms. Lammy. There is much more of the park to see."

He put his arm behind her and pushed her slightly along. She looked sadly back over her shoulder at us.

"Bye Toothy. Bye Giggles, Cuddles."

Mr. Pickles and her walked off. We lost sight of her in the crowd. We decided to sit down at a bench nearby. I sat down and leaned my chin on my hand. I felt really sad. I wanted to be with Lammy more.

"Are you OK, Toothy?" Giggles asked.

"I dunno know how I feel. Being with Lammy… made me feel weird. I feel empty, I guess, when she went away.

She stared at me, her mouth open. She had a weird look in her eye.

"What?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"I… I think so."

"I wish we could do something."

I sighed.

"Me too."

"Hey guys," Cuddles said. "Want to go to the roller coaster? Maybe… we'll see her there."

"You guys go ahead; I think I'm going to get something to eat."

"OK, Toothy. Just… try to cheer up some." Cuddles said.

"I'll try," I said, sighing slightly.

They walked off. For a while I sat there, not wanting to get up. I mustered up the strength, and headed towards the food area. I pulled out the ticket I got in with.

_Free anything, huh._

A few minutes later, I had an ice cream sundae the size of my head in front of me. I was eating for a while, when I heard it.

"Can't I ride any rides, Mr. Pickles?"

_Lammy?_

"I'm sorry miss, not those ones. Maybe ones more age appropriate."

"Fine," she said, sounding upset.

The crowd cleared. She was sitting at a table with Mr. Pickles beside her. I wanted to go talk to her, but the way Mr. Pickles looked at us three earlier… I figured it would be better not too.

"Heh-hey, Toothy." Said a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Lifty walking up from behind. He looked nervous coming up to me.

"Hey, Lifty."

He sat down next to me.

"En-enjoying the p-park?"

"It's ok, I guess."

He noticed I kept glancing over at Lammy and Mr. Pickles when I thought no one was looking.

"Taken notice of Ms. Lammy? Her dad helped my dad build this park. She's here often."

"What's Mr. Pickles like?"

"He's nice when one gets to know him, but he's a bit of a stickler for rules." He paused for a moment. "How do you know his name?"

"Lammy and me met a little bit ago. She ran off, I guess, and Mr. Pickles came looking for her."

"You like her, don't you?"

I just stared at him, open mouthed.

"How could you tell?"

"You blushed when I said her name, and kept staring at her. I just put two and two together and that's what I got."

"I just want to talk to her more, but…"

"Mr. Pickles probably wouldn't let you."

"Yeah…."

"I might be able to buy you some time."

"Really?

A few minutes later, me and Lifty were following Mr. Pickles. He led Lammy on the same path each time, apparently. As it started getting dark, Mr. Pickles brought her to a playground for her to play and for him to rest. Lifty walked up to him.

"Hello, Mr. Pickles."

Mr. Pickles gave a start.

"Hello, Mr. Raccoon."

Lifty flinched.

"Call me Lifty. How are you?"

"I'm fine, just taking Ms. Lammy around the park. Keeps her entertained and me active."

While Lifty and Mr. Pickles where talking, I snuck up to Lammy. She sat there, pushing herself on a swing. She seemed bored.

"Psst, Lammy." I whispered.

"Toothy?"

"Haha, yep."

"But, what about Mr. Pickles?"

"I don't care about him," I said. "I just want to see you again."

She blushed.

I started pushing her on the swing. She kept jumping off, and doing tricks. I would run over to her each time and her up from where she fell. We did that for a while. As it got darker and we couldn't see any of the other kids, we figured it wouldn't be safe to continue. I got us a sundae with my ticket. We sat down at a lighted table and ate.

For several minutes we sat there, eating and laughing. At one minute we were laughing very hard, and I saw her staring and smiling at my mouth.

"What… do I have something there…?"

"No, it's just, you have buck teeth."

I put a hand to my mouth and looked away embarrassedly. That was always a sore point for me. Lammy pulled my hand away from my mouth.

"Don't do that. I think it's cute."

I blushed and smiled.

"It got dark out quick, didn't it?" Lammy said.

I looked around. It was obviously quite late. I looked at my watch. It was Eight.

"Ms. Lammy, where are you?"

"I need to go," said Lammy, sounding upset. "Bye…."

She got up and walked off. Before she got too far, I ran after her. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around, looking confused. I leaned up to her, and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but relaxed and joined fully into the kiss. We kissed for what felt like an hour, but what was most likely only a minute. We broke it, and she smiled. I felt myself smile.

"Here's my phone number," I said, handing her a piece of paper. "I want to talk to you again."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I looked over it. Mr. Pickles stood there. I tensed up, waiting to be yelled at, but he only smiled.

"I wondered when Ms. Lammy would have her first love. She grew up so fast." He said, a tear coming to his eye. He looked older for a minute, and ancient.

"You have my blessing. But Ms., we need to go."

"OK, Mr. Pickles." Lammy said.

She turned to me.

"Bye Toothy."

"Bye Lammy."

She left with a final wave goodbye. Realizing I'd probably need to go soon, I went to the front gate of the park. Giggles and Cuddles were there together, waiting for me. What surprised me though, they were holding hands. I decided not to say anything. As we left the park towards the bus stop, Cuddles asked if I had fun. I said,

"The most I have in a long time."

ooooooo

After note: The real life "Lammy" and "Toothy" have been dating for four years now. If they ever read this, congrats guys. :D


End file.
